


Lazy Day

by Seblainer



Series: A Month In the Life of the Smythes [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sebastian convinces Blaine to take the day off from work with him, and they call in a sick day at the school for Seth.
Relationships: Sebastian Smythe/Blaine Anderson
Series: A Month In the Life of the Smythes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/149262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lazy Day

Fandom: Glee  
Title: Lazy Day  
Characters: Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson-Smythe, Seth Anderson-Smythe  
Pairing: Sebastian/Blaine  
Rating/Warnings: PG, Slash, Original Character.  
Summary: Sebastian convinces Blaine to take the day off from work with him, and they call in a sick day at the school for Seth.  
AN: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Grant, Darren, Sebastian, Blaine or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story. I only own Seth.  
Words: 599

# 4: *Lazy Day*

Day 4:

When Sebastian woke up, the first thing he saw was his husband grading papers for his class. An idea came to him as he reached out to grab the papers, and set them aside.

"Sebastian! What are you... -?" He ignored his husband’s protests, and cut him off as he kissed him good morning. When the objection left Blaine, he grinned into the kiss.

They pulled apart and as they eyed each other for a few moments, Sebastian said, "I have an idea. How about the two of us call into work sick, and I'll call the school and make up something for them about why Seth won't be there?"

Blaine stared at his husband suspiciously for a few moments, before he answered. "You rarely ever take time off from work. And now you want both of us to take off from work, and keep Seth home from school? What's this about?"

Sebastian laughed. "I just want to spend time with my family. We'll take the day for ourselves. We'll gorge on junk food, order pizza, watch movies and play video games with the kid all day. He'll get a kick out of it."

Blaine considered his husband's words and then nodded. "Okay, let's do it. That sounds like fun." Thirty minutes later, they had called their work places and the school and set everything up.

Sebastian pushed open the door to Seth's room and walked inside. He crossed the room to his son's bed and then gently shook him awake.

"Seth, wake up. You, your Dad, and I are going to stay home and have the day together."

Seth woke up when his Papa entered his room and shook him awake. "You mean I don't have to go to school?"

Sebastian nodded. "That's right. You, me, and Dad are staying home. We'll eat junk food, order pizza, watch movies, and play video games. What do you say?"

Seth jumped up from his bed, threw the covers off, and then rushed past his Papa. "I say, the last one to the living room for video games has kitchen duty!"

Sebastian laughed and took off after Seth, and a few minutes later, they were seated in the living room with Blaine. He laughed harder when Seth's character pushed his character into some snow, and then Blaine's character pelted his with bananas.

Blaine got up and made each of them some toast for a proper breakfast, but also brought out some fudge rounds as part of the junk food, among other things. He joined them on the floor, and spread the snack cakes and toast on plates around them.

He picked up one of the remotes. The first thing he did was protest, when suddenly Sebastian and Seth ganged up on him, and had their characters chase his, while they pelted him with fireballs, turtle shells, and other things.

The next few hours were spent with them teasing each other, tossing food to try and distract each other while they played. They also called and ordered a pizza for delivery, when lunch time rolled around. When the pizza arrived, they served everyone and got drinks, and then sat down to watch the movie Despicable Me, since Seth liked the minions.

While Seth was focused on the movie, Sebastian, who had an arm around his husband's waist while they ate lunch and watched the movie, leaned in to whisper into his ear. "This has been the best lazy day I've ever had, and it's because of you and the kid. I love you."

Blaine smiled at Sebastian's words, and squeezed his husband's hand that was on his waist. "I love you, too."

Then, he leaned in to kiss him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
